You are not alone in life
by ExplodierterHandfeger
Summary: winkü meine erste FF hier Naruto sitzt während einer Mission abends allein draußen und macht sich so seine Gedanken, bis er unterbrochen wird... SasuNaru Oneshot kein Yaoi vorhanden, nur Shounen Ai oô


-----------Copyright-  
Naruto und Sasuke gehören Masashi Kishimoto und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld oder sonstiges. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere lediglich aus und möchte damit kein Copyright verletzen.  
-------------------------------

Titel: You are not alone in life Autor: ExplodierterHandfeger (Animexx usw: UzumakiNaruto)  
Email/MSN: KyuubiNoKitsunehotmail.de ICQ: 336-194-589 Fanfiction: Naruto Rating: PG-14 Warnung: Keine Pairing: SasuNaru

-  
Morgän auf die Uhr zeig, 03:41Uhr!  
Mal wieder was von mir . Aber nur ein kleiner OS. Mir war am Abend einfach so nach FF schreiben xD Das is dabei rausgekommen. Es gibt auch nich viel dazu zu sagen. Ich hab halt einfach Within Temptation gehört und lust zum Schreiben bekommen oö.  
Na ja dann laber ich auch mal nich weiter rum. Viel Spaß beim lesen / (und Kommis wären natürlich toll xD')

Oneshot Mit angezogenen Beinen saß er dort, einsam unter einem Baum – mitten in der Nacht. Niemand sah ihn. Aber es störte ihn auch nicht im geringsten. Nein, er war eher froh darüber. Aber ihm war kalt. Sehr kalt sogar. Der Winter brach langsam ein, vielleicht sollte er besser nach drinnen gehn, aber ihm war einfach nicht danach. Er wollte in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen und an die Kälte, so dachte er, würde er sich ohnehin bald gewöhnen. Krank würde er auch nicht werden, so resistent wie er nunmal war.  
Langsam fing es an ein wenig zu schneien. Die kleinen weißen Bällchen rieselten leise hinunter auf die Erde, blieben dort aber nicht lange bestehen. Der Boden war noch nicht kalt genug, als das sich eine dünne Decke aus der weißen Masse hätte bilden können. So wie er da saß und in die Welt starrte, hätte man vermutlich angenommen, er würde dem Schnee beim Fallen zusehen. Doch in Wahrheit nahm er nichts von alle dem, was er hätte sehen müssen, wahr. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, das er alles um ihn herum einfach vergaß.  
Sie waren gerade auf Rückweg von einer Mission. Nichts besonderes, sie empfanden sie sogar eher als langweilig – aber irgendeiner musste es ja machen. Zeit dazu hatten sie mehr als genug und so beschlossen sie gleich bei Beginn, sich einfach Zeit zu lassen. Am frühen Abend, noch bevor es dunkel wurde, suchten sie sich in einer kleinen Herrberge eine Bleibe für die Nacht.  
Nachdem jeder seine Sachen auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, verschwand er gleich, als es niemand merkte, nach draußen. Und seitdem saß er dort. Ob es jemand gemerkt hat? Scheinbar nicht, sonst säß er nicht seit etwa 2 Stunden allein in der Kälte, ohne das jemand nach ihm sieht. Oder interessiert es einfach keinen der Drei? Einerseits würde es ihn nicht wundern wenn es so wäre, anderseits allerdings schon. Zumindest ihr Meister hätte doch nach ihm sehen müssen. Schließlich ist er für sie alle drei verantwortlich. Wenn ihm nun hier draußen etwas zustoßen würde, müsste er dafür gerade stehn.  
Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf auf seine Knie sinken. Als dabei seine Jacke hinten etwas nach oben rutschte, begann er für einen kurzen Moment zu zittern. Vielleicht war es doch etwas zu kalt um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Aber daran wieder reinzugehen dachte er jetzt nicht. Es schien sowieso niemanden zu kümmern, ob er nun da draußen passiert, umgebracht oder sonst was wird. Ja... es schien zu stimmen, das ihn niemand brauchte. Dabei hatte er eigentlich gedacht, sie seien Freunde geworden. Doch wie er festellte, schien dem nicht so. Nein, nicht einmal sein Freund – ja, sein F.r.e.u.n.d. – kam nach draußen um nach ihm zu sehn. Es schmerzte. War alles eine Lüge gewesen? Dabei war es noch nicht einmal 2 Monate her, dass sie sich gefunden hatten.  
Er seufzte. Würde er sich nicht so arg zusammenreissen, würde jetzt vermutlich auch noch heulen. Doch die Tränen standen ihm bereits in den Augen. Nein! Er durfte jetzt einfach nicht heulen. Das wäre doch total sinnlos, redete er sich ein. Nur wegen seinen Gedanken Tränen zu vergießen. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, sagte er sich, dass ihn vermutlich schon alle suchen und ihn draußen hinter dem Baum bloß niemand sieht. Oder dass sie wegen dem Wetter gar nicht erst damit rechnen, dass er sich draußen aufhält.  
Seine Arme schlangen sich immer fester um seine Beine. Er wusste genau, dass man ihn sehen würde, wenn man nach ihm suchte. Bald würde er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Brauchte ihn denn niemand? Bedeutete er wirklich keinem etwas? Seinen Kopf in seinen Knien vergrabend fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male, ob es nicht einmal seinen Freund störe, dass er fehlt. Vielleicht war alles umsonst. Sein Leben, seine Bemühungen, sein Tr... nein! Soetwas durfte er nicht denken. Er tadelte sich selbst für seine Gedanken. Nicht aufgeben, durch!  
„Usuratonkachi...!" ...hal... „Wie lange willst du noch hier sitzen? Hast du vor zu erfrieren!?" ...ten. „S...Sasuke..." Er hob seinen Kopf und Besagter blickte ihn nun etwas irritiert an. „Was ist?" Stille. „Hey... Was hast du?" Die Tränen in den Augen seines Gegenüber waren nicht zu übersehen. Dieser Verzog nun das Gesicht und blickte ihn sauer und traurig zugleich an. „Wo warst du? Wieso habt ihr nicht nach mir gesucht? Wieso hast DU nicht nach mir gesucht...?! Du hast wohl lieber drinnen im Warmen gesessen und dir gedacht, ich werd' schon irgendwann den Weg zurück zur Tür finden!" Jetzt war es vorbei. Der Damm war gebrochen und die salzige Flüssigkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Er war verletzt. Erst ließ er ihn allein, suchte nicht einmal nach ihm, taucht nach mehr als 2 Stunden dann einfach mal auf und fragt total blöd, was los sei.  
Der Ältere blickte ihn daraufhin an als sei er vom Mond. Er verstand nicht, warum der andere sauer auf ihn war und obendrein anfing ununterbrochen zu heulen. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich nun leicht beleidigt. „Ich... Ich sitze seit mindestens 2 Stunden über dir, passe auf dich auf und warte darauf das du endlich wieder rein gehst bevor du dir den Tod holst und muss mir jetzt anhören, ich hätte die ganze Zeit drinnen gesessen und darauf gehofft das du irgendwann einmal zurückkommst!? Weißt du, Naruto, manchmal frag ich mich, wie blöd man eigentl...!" Immer noch heulend war dieser aufgesprungen und hatte sich dem Anderen in die Arme geworfen und sich an dessen Kleidung festgeklammert. Er war kalt. Es stimmte also.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schien langsam zu begreifen, was sich sein kleiner Freund wohl die ganze Zeit gefragt hatte. Er schlang seine Arme um ihn und ging mit ihm in die Knie. Der Kleinere zitterte. Er hatte viel zu lange unbeweglich draußen gesessen, wie er nun realisierte. „He... Du bist nicht allein. Wenn dich niemand vermissen würde, müsste ich wohl oder übel aus der Reihe tanzen und die Ausnahme bilden." Dem Blonden stiegen noch mehr Tränen in die Augen, aber nicht mehr weil er traurig war, er war überglücklich. Seine ganze Traurigkeit schien wie weggeblasen. „Sa-Sasuke..." Ein lautes Schluchzen war zu hören „Ich dacht... Ich dachte es ist euch egal wo ich bin. Weil niemand... niemand kam und nach mir... gesucht hat..." und er klammerte sich noch fester an seinen Geliebten. „Sshht... Ist ja gut. Ich hätte gleich runter kommen sollen"  
Als alle Tränen vergossen waren, löste sich ihre Umarmung. „Lass uns rein gehen. Mir ist kalt. Und dir scheint ja noch mehr als kalt zu sein, ich hoffe du bist nicht unterkühlt." Damit stand der Ältere auf und hielt seinem Freund die Hand zum Aufstehen hin, welcher nur leicht nickte, nach der Hand griff und langsam aufstand. Auf halbem Weg wurde er wie aus dem nichts hochgehoben. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich tragen, sonst sind wir die 5m bis morgen noch nicht gegangen.", kam es leicht grinsend von dem Dunkelhaarigen. „Baka! Lass mich runter, ich kann selbst laufen!" Er protestierte. „Hey!" Und fing an herumzuzappeln, was ihm als Eiszapfen nicht besonders gelang. „Nein, nein... du bleibst schön da wo du bist!" Sein Partner schritt unbeirrt weiter „Sa.Su.Keee... Jetzt la-!" und küsste ihn. Stille. Nichts folgte mehr. Alles was danach noch zu hören war, waren die leisen Schritte und das Quietschen der Tür, die langsam ins Schloss viel.

-------------------------------

So, das wars. Nicht sehr lang, aber ich hoffe unterhaltsam. Wenns euch gefallen hat, dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte 'n Kommi, jaaa? °° Würd mich freuen 


End file.
